


ALL487  囚中鸟 Ⅰ

by lenttoberyan0424



Category: d5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenttoberyan0424/pseuds/lenttoberyan0424
Summary: .咳咳咳OOC慎入哈！！.OOC慎入！！.再说一次OOC慎入哈！！.无法接受者请善用您的退出按键谢谢！.枯草／妹克 × 487.灵感来自夏季赛季后赛的宣传照（我知道那是很久的东西啦但我最近才码好）.初次写🚗有点不行 请不要介意啦哈哈.此章有春药道具放置无法接受者请退出谢谢.时间线大概是在87还未成年的时候





	ALL487  囚中鸟 Ⅰ

**Author's Note:**

> .咳咳咳OOC慎入哈！！  
> .OOC慎入！！  
> .再说一次OOC慎入哈！！  
> .无法接受者请善用您的退出按键谢谢！  
> .枯草／妹克 × 487  
> .灵感来自夏季赛季后赛的宣传照（我知道那是很久的东西啦但我最近才码好）  
> .初次写🚗有点不行 请不要介意啦哈哈
> 
> .此章有春药道具放置  
> 无法接受者请退出谢谢
> 
> .时间线大概是在87还未成年的时候

“唔.....”487是被似乎是两位男人的窃窃私语的声音所吵醒的。  
.  
他看到这里不是他的家，他可能被人绑架了，487心想。  
.  
睁眼看到自己在陌生之处的487本能的想要大喊求救，但却发现嘴里被强制塞了一块布，而且双手还被绕到后面用麻绳绑在椅子上。  
.  
“你确定要喂他吃......吗”487没听清男人说的话。

“我们得先下手为强啊”  
.  
『嗯？什么先下手为强？而且这声音好熟悉...』  
.  
“七七醒了吗”说话的人似乎心情很好。

“唔..唔唔唔”双手双脚都被用绳子给绑起来的487慌了。  
.  
“别这样，你会弄疼你的手的，而且还会消耗你的体力。”  
.  
哒，哒，哒  
那两位男人似乎都走进来了。  
.  
是枯草和妹克。  
.  
“唔...唔唔...”487犹如看到救世主一般内心不断地希望他们可以救自己，帮自己解绑。  
.  
但是那俩人仿佛就跟恶魔一样，反而让绳子绑的更牢实。  
.  
此时的487因为刚刚挣扎的原因导致领子的纽扣掉出来，漏出一大片的锁骨。  
.  
枯草温柔地把你嘴里的烂布取出来，好方便他们的计划。  
.  
“你们在干嘛啊！放开我！”

“别这样。”  
.  
“来喝点水”枯草还是一如往常的温柔呢，假如他能帮他解绑的话更好，487心想。  
.  
『嗯，很好，喝下去了，一切都按照计划进行当中。』妹克心想。  
.  
“枯草我们先出去吧，让他好好休息下。”  
.  
“计划通，现在就等效果起来先吧～”妹克心情颇好地说。  
.  
但枯草这里可不是这样想的，他怕487清醒后回想起他们对他做的事，会恨他们，这样他就真的再也无法得到487了。  
.  
“你别想太多了，枯草。”妹克仿佛有读心术一般直接一句话点醒了枯草。  
.  
“赶紧准备一下吧，反正不管怎样他都出不去了的。”妹克语毕就往离门的反方向大步走去。

“嗯”枯草赶紧跟上妹克的步伐一同前往准备道具。  
.  
“为什么.....呜..呜”487看到自己的好友趁自己喝醉酒没有意识时把他绑到这里，还不知道他们到底要干嘛，还没完完全酒醒的487就这样哭了。  
.  
487就这样单独在房间內哭了10分钟后，突然感觉腰间一阵酥软，身体每一处还有一种很热的感觉，而且后面那一处还能隐隐约约感觉到有水流出来。  
.  
“..唔...”487被自己发出的声音吓了一跳，吓得487赶紧咬紧下唇，好让自己的声音不露出来。  
.  
此时枯草和妹克正坐在监控室看着487。看到487开始咬着自己的下唇，并且开始用胸前去蹭麻绳时，两人都知道，药开始起效了。  
.  
487就这样瞪着那俩人慢悠悠地走进来。  
.  
“还不是现在，在等几个月吧，你先好好习惯这里吧”枯草走到487耳旁用很低的声音说。  
.  
“不过还是得先辛苦你了，得先让你好好习惯啊。”妹克向前把487的眼镜拿下。  
.  
“把他绳子解下来吧，一直这样他的手会很疼的，反正他现在这样也跑不了”枯草上前快速将绑着487双手的麻绳给解下来。  
.  
果不其然，被解开后的487立马往门口跑，但走没几步就因为身后传来的一种不适感给打败，随即便往地上扑。  
.  
但很异样的是，487并没有倒在冰冷的地板上，而是倒在一个很温暖的怀抱里。  
.  
“嗯？你怎么了？怎么连路都走不稳了”枯草假意地问。

“身体...很..热...很不舒服”

“那我抱你去浴室冲个冷水澡凉快凉快吧”  
.  
趁枯草解开487的绳子时，浴缸已经装了一半水，妹克正划着手机等待那两人进来。  
.  
“道具都准备好了吗”

“那当然的”妹克笑嘻嘻地回答。  
.  
“啊...好凉”

“嗯？七七不是说很热吗？”  
.  
“就趁现在吧”  
.  
妹克随即用手遮挡住了487的视线，并吻了下去，转移487的注意力好让枯草能够成功将他的裤子脱下来。  
.  
“唔.....”  
.  
妹克惊讶的看着没有挣扎，反而被吻得迷迷糊糊的487。  
.  
“妹克，你起来看看”  
.  
此时的487全身湿乎乎的，身上穿的衬衫已经被打湿，没了裤子的包覆，487一双白嫩的长腿没力地挂在浴缸边。此时的487简直已经不能单纯只用欲来形容了。  
.  
妹克看了一眼随即便加深了对487的吻，而此时枯草也没在闲着。  
.  
枯草从大腿内侧一步一步地吻到了臀部，直到看见了他和妹克一直以来都梦寐以求的地方。  
.  
他和妹克颇有默契地将怀中人翻一个角度，使手指容易进入的姿势下又能够不让487不那么辛苦。  
.  
枯草从旁边拿了瓶润滑油挤在手指和穴外，随后轻轻地将中指插了进去。果然不出他所料，穴里果然已经变成湿漉漉的了。  
.  
直到487艰巨的抬起手拍打妹克，妹克这才愿意放过487那已经被吻得红肿的嘴唇。  
.  
“哈..啊...你们在干嘛..唔!”487话都还没讲完时，此时深埋在穴里的手指突然开始快速抽插了起来。  
.  
两根，三根，四根...

“小朋友很厉害哦，后面把我四根手指都吃进去了”

“呜...啊..”枯草在说完这句话后怀中人随即不满的叫了一声，仔细一听，里面还掺杂了隐忍的哭腔。  
.  
妹克在枯草卖力的侍奉487时，手也没闲着，他一只手正在撸着487的性器,另一只手隔着衬衫玩弄着胸前那两点。  
.  
在前后夹击下，487已经泄了两次的性器又硬了起来。  
.  
“去卧室吧，怕他感冒”妹克轻轻地把487放在床上。  
.  
“叮铃！”有人的手机响了。  
.  
“喂？”

“你跟枯草去哪啦，怎么现在还没回来，快4点了”是卡梦的声音。

“好好好我们现在赶回去”妹克赶紧阻止卡梦继续唠叨。  
.  
“枯草，咱得赶紧了”

“嗯”  
.  
枯草从柜子里拿出来了跳蛋和假性器，把跳蛋轻轻地塞了进去，并将跳单开启了低速震动  
.  
“啊...拜..拜托...拿出来”

“乖，还有一个没塞进去呢”妹克边摸着487的头，边让487看那根假性器。  
.  
“不...不行..塞不进去的..”

“没事，塞得进去的。放松，乖 ”

“...放过我吧...呜..”  
.  
“啊...！”妹克一鼓作气的地将假性器塞了进去，并开启了中速震动，好让他能习惯。  
.  
“我跟枯草先走了哦，不要哭了，这眼睛哭肿了就不好看了。”妹克把假性器的遥控器交给了枯草，自己则拿着跳蛋的遥控器。  
.  
“.....”那两人走了。  
.  
待487清醒过来后，发现到体内的凶器的震动速度变慢了。  
.  
487打算趁现在将后面还在兢兢业业工作的凶器拿了出来。  
.  
“啊....！在487的手触摸到假性器时，穴內被假性器突然发出的电流给刺激到。  
.  
“哦~忘了告诉你，除了我或者枯草亲自拿出来，其他人包括你想要拿出来都只会让假性器放出电流哦”妹克的声音从喇叭里传出。  
.  
“混蛋啊！嗯啊....！”487感觉到后面的两个凶器的震动速度加快了，并且还伴着微微的电流。  
.  
“不行...我..我得尝试逃出去..”487试图抵着身后的快感蹒跚地走到门口，却发现双脚的脚踝都被锁链给锁了起来，因此实际上487能够移动的范围就只有卧室，浴室以及阳台。  
.

ok突然的断尾，下一章随缘发吧哈哈哈


End file.
